User talk:72.229.183.70
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ghost Whisperer Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Axinal page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Re:Help Hi user, I and other memberes of Wookieepedia left several messages on your talk page regarding the articles you created. As all those articles did not properly follow Wookieepedia's Manual of Style and Layout Guide, we encouraged you to familiarize yourself with Wookieepedia's policies so that you could properly write and source your articles before they were deleted. I even told you directly how to properly create an Appearances section, but you failed to take our advice, and an administrator blocked you. The block lasts for two weeks; I suggest that in that time, you read up on Wookieepedia's policies so that when you come back, you can better contribute to the Wiki. Wookieepedia welcomes new users, and we try not to discourage others from positively contributing to the Wiki. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to contact me. Cheers!—Axinal Convocation Chamber 20:20, April 15, 2011 (UTC) *Regarding Midi-chlorian enhancement, as I said on your talk page on Wookieepedia, this is clearly a conjectural name, as Midi-chlorians did not exist in the Star Wars universe until the release of The Phantom Menace in 1999. Dark Empire, however, was written in 1991, and thus could not have directly made reference to Midi-chlorians.—Axinal Convocation Chamber 20:24, April 15, 2011 (UTC) **Your pages will be deleted in four days unless they are properly verified; my suggestion to you is to wait for your block period to expire and then create them again. If you are willing to provide me with their appearances and, just as importantly, whether or not the title is conjectural, I would be willing to fix them for you. However, as most of them are variations of Force powers like mind trick, my guess is that they will be voted for deletion by someone else. At that point, you can vote to keep the article and provide reasons why.—Axinal Convocation Chamber 21:47, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Here we go Okay, Force Sphere is from Jedi Power Battles, check gamefaqs.com, walkthrough. Predict natural disaster, Electronic manipulation, and Inflict Pain are all from the Jedi Academy Sourcebook, Contort/Escape is from Star Wra Roleplaying Game First Edition, Nightsister enhancement ritual is mentioned on the episode guide of Star Wars The Clone Wars Episode Monster on starwars.com, Implant Vision is a possible mention by Darth Vader in The Rise and Fall of Darth vader chapter one, Sound mimic is in episode 4 when obi-wan meets luke, force sedate is when qui-gon calms jar jar in episode 1, force steadfast is when luke resists unuthuls force push in swarm war, force construct is when luke rebuilds vader castle on vjun, and alter friction is when he stops a freefall from orbit with the isolder in the courtship of princess leia. So their u go, thanks 23:15, April 17, 2011 (UTC) *Before I add all those sources, it's important that I know which of those powers are actually NAMED, and which ones are given names just by you. For example, you say "Implant Vision" is a possible mention by Vader, which implies that you just made that name up—making names up is sometimes okay in this case, but I need to know.—Axinal Convocation Chamber 23:26, April 17, 2011 (UTC) **I have fixed Contort/Escape, Force Sphere, Electronic Manipulation, Inflict Pain, and Natural Disaster. I would prefer that you fix those with conjectural titles yourself once the block period is up; regarding Adiabatic shield, you said: "I dont know but it is in Jedi Twilight:Crosscurrent." What is it exactly that you don't know?—Axinal Convocation Chamber 01:47, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ***All right, well I'll fix Adiabatic shield. Regarding the trust issue, Wookieepedia's policy is to comment on the content, not the contributor. If your articles are written and sourced properly, nobody will have a problem with it. Just make sure to add the Appearances section at the bottom and the tag (if necessary) at the top. If, when you return to Wookieepedia, you find that you're still having trouble with something, please don't hesitate to ask for help on my talk page.—Axinal Convocation Chamber 03:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Re I have no idea, sorry. I'd check the Star Wars Galaxies Wiki, but if they don't have it, then I don't know.—Axinal Convocation Chamber 03:36, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Question That Force power would probably be a variation of telekinesis, but if it hasn't been mentioned in canon, it's speculation. That game wouldn't be fit for Wookieepedia, which strives to be an encyclopedic reference. Some users have polls on their userpage (like Jawaman here), so you might be able to create a userpage and integrate something like that once your block is lifted. Otherwise, it would proably be more welcome at the Star Wars Fanon Wiki. Regarding Wookieepedia's deletion log, I don't think they keep a log for "speedy deletion" candidates (which are usually the result of vandalism and fanon) or articles that went unverified for more than a week. However, the articles that went to vote for deletion are kept in an archive on Wookieepedia's trash compactor. Also, some of the nonsense that has been found on Wookieepedia is humorously archived here.—Axinal Convocation Chamber 22:50, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Reply *You can easily find Darth Vader and the Lost Command online, like here. Your local bookstore or comic book store might also have it. *You can find Wookieepedia's redlinks here, in order of most to least. If you choose to create some of these pages, be careful, as some of them have been created and deleted already (like this). Make sure an admin hasn't already deleted the page before creating it. *I don't think Sidious had an apprentice before Maul, but he had at least three following him (as Vergere was a Sith candidate]. Where did you read that he did? *Regarding Force lightning bolt, it's likely that that's a variant of Force lightning (see this list). I don't have the game, but if you do, it might be worthwhile to research it and add it to that list.—Axinal Convocation Chamber 20:28, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Fanon I cannot confirm whether or not that statement is true; the article, howevere, says that it is hypothesized that the first Jedi came from Tatooine, and that paragraph is sourced to Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide. As I said, I cannot confirm or deny the validity of this statement, but, as it is sourced, I see no reason to remove it. Regardless, thank you for informing me.—Axinal Convocation Chamber 23:45, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Really Wow, I never heard that. Why isnt it on Tatooine's page. I assumed it might be a Ask Lobot Question, and speaking of ask lobot, where can I find those. Who is Darth Homiiz and maybe Mind-Touch(Unuthuls power) and Daen Nosi(Kell Douro's power) should be put under the Category Force powers, because they are technically abilities used by force-sensitives and would be easier to find. 01:09, April 26, 2011 (UTC) *Sure, I'll try to get to those things tomorrow.—Axinal Convocation Chamber 02:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:OMG You weren't banned for formatting issues this time, you were banned for using multiple accounts, which is in direct violation of Wookieepedia's sock-puppetry policies.—Axinal Convocation Chamber 19:20, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Living End I've never heard of it. Where did you read/hear about it?—Axinal Convocation Chamber 09:47, May 17, 2011 (UTC) *Interesting. I have the CSWE, so I'll look into it when I get the chance.—Axinal Convocation Chamber 19:01, May 17, 2011 (UTC) *I haven't gotten the chance to look it up yet. I'll let you know when I do.—Axinal Convocation Chamber 03:31, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey I do not believe that's the case, as you were able to contribute to this Wiki while banned on Wookieepedia. Wookieepedia admins do not have the authority to ban you across numerous Wikis.—Axinal Convocation Chamber 19:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC)